


LTR Drabble

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Jesse and Gabe talk about safewords. Really short.





	LTR Drabble

“… Take away my safeword?” Jesse trailed off, biting his lip. Gabriel squeezed his hand reassuringly, bringing it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“Yes, only during punishments that you’ve earned.” Jesse looked confused, so Gabriel continued, “I know it’s a big power exchange, and I will not be upset if you don’t want to do this. I promise that. It’s just something I’ve done before and have found to be successful.”

“Isn’t that the biggest red flag of an abusive dom?” Jesse dropped into a whisper, nervous that he would make Gabe mad.

Instead, Gabe smiled. “You’re right, good job. You’ve been doing some research. It’s the biggest red flag if the dom refuses to acknowledge your safeword, unless it’s agreed upon. That’s why we’re discussing it. It’s a really big show of trust, that you trust my decision making and ability to read your body language and telling signs. Again, I won’t be mad, there will not be any repercussions or ill feelings if you say no, and, “he paused and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you.” Gabriel grinned.

Jesse grinned back, squeezing Gabe’s hand. “Can I think on it?”

Gabe nodded, “Absolutely, angel. Take your time. Until a decision is made, we’ll continue like normal. You can safeword at any point. You’re always able to safeword. The only thing we’re talking about changing the rules about a punishment. And I will never punish you without talking about it. I promise that. You’ll always know why you’re getting punished. I promise that, too.”

Jesse leaned in and kissed him. “Thank you, Gabi. I love you.”

Gabe grinned. “I love you, too, sweetheart. So much. You know that?” Jesse nodded with a smile.

“Yessir, I do.” Gabe kissed his forehead.

“Good boy.”


End file.
